


Parts of a Doorway

by llaras



Category: Firefly RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Polyamory, Sexcapades, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly silliness and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parts of a Doorway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiesce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiesce/gifts).



> For [](http://thunder-nari.livejournal.com/profile)[**thunder_nari**](http://thunder-nari.livejournal.com/) and [](http://quiesce.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://finitejester37.livejournal.com/)**quiesce**. Because they both chose this in my pairings polls and because I *heart* them both an awful lot.

They're always laughing, it seems. In fact, that night when he opens the door they are both waiting, flushed from the cold and already trading insults and grins. Sean smiles back at them and lets them in.

They read through the script, playing their own parts, of course, and filling in for the others who are not there. Alan does an _excellent_ Inara, complete with girlish voice and gestures, and once they've gone through an entire case of beer, two grapefruits stuffed inside his shirt. This then leads to Nathan feeling him up and an impromptu wrestling match that has them both on the floor gasping for breath and shaking with laughter while Sean looks on and tries to stay out of the way.

"I can't." Alan flails a bit. "I can't get up." He tries to roll over, but like a turtle set upside down on its shell he can get no purchase. Nathan just wheezes and wipes the tears from his face.

Sean rolls his eyes and goes over, intent on helping Alan up, but he realizes his mistake just as he leans down. Alan gives a triumphal hoot and the next thing Sean knows he's sprawled over the both of them, Nathan's "oof" of surprise right in his ear.

Then Alan grabs his ass.

*****

Nathan has a pool. It's fairly deep on one end and they spend most of an afternoon out there throwing all kinds of crap to the bottom and then seeing who can scoop up the most in one go. It's stupid and juvenile, but it's the kind of mindless fun they all need after that week's shoot.

Sean somehow manages to keep his swim trunks on longer than the other two, he's gotten pretty good at dodging their attempts to pants him. Lots of practice.

Nathan does one last dive to get the rest of the stuff off the bottom while Alan and Sean drift and float in the shallow end. Alan's gotten a little too much sun despite the lotion they had all slathered on earlier.

"The makeup girls are going to give you hell," Sean says.

Alan's eyes are closed. "Hmmm?" he asks.

Sean reaches over and ghosts his fingers across Alan's nose, forehead and cheeks. "You're pink."

"You're pink." Alan replies, non-plussed.

Sean touches his own face. "What? I don't..." And that's when Nathan hits. Sean loses his trunks soon after and none of them get dressed again until the next morning.

*****

Things stay strictly professional on set. Well, mostly. But it's always Alan or Nathan who start things. Never Sean. He's still too nervous about doing and saying everything right. Flubbed lines make him blush while others swear and crack up laughing, and he's very careful to always be on time and ready for whatever the schedule throws at them.

That's why it's so disconcerting when one of them comes out of nowhere to sweep him away for a stolen kiss in an empty office, or one memorable time, a shockingly good hand job in the men's room while everyone else was filming. It throws him off balance, makes him startle at shadows and small noises.

Finally he half-heartedly asks Nathan to _please stop, we're at work, dammit_ , but Nathan just smirks and pushes Sean against a wall. He licks the side of Sean's neck before capturing his mouth. They kiss for what seems like hours, but is likely only a minute. It's sweet and somewhat playful, Nathan nipping at Sean's lips and chuckling when Sean gives in, eyes fluttering shut with a moan.

"I can stop if you really want." Nathan's voice has gone husky. He seems sincere.

"No. This is good. I worry too much." It's warm there, in Nathan's arms and the only thing he wishes to be different right then is to have Alan there too.

"You really do." Nathan says softly before leaning in for another kiss.

*****

It isn't until later, until Sean's buried balls-deep in Alan, panting and needing while Nathan carefully prepares him to be entered in return, that Sean realizes how far this has gone. He thought it was mainly about sex and friendship and having fun. And while they've had some good laughs and some amazing sex, he thinks that there is love here too, and trust. That this kinship he feels between the three of them will last no matter what happens in the future.

"Hey," Nathan murmurs behind him. He pats Sean's hip. "You ready?"

Alan groans and shifts in his arms. "He better be."

"Yeah," Sean replies. "I am."


End file.
